My Immortal
by N-Rambler
Summary: Alec's story after New Moon. What if Alec shows mercy to a young girl in the feeding group during New Moon. He manages to convince Aro that she might be useful. Will she be spared?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. It belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I own my OC and the plot of the story as it progresses.**

He recalled very little of that night. Only glimpses. Glimpses of his sister's tear stained face.

He remembered her scream of agony as the fire licked at her skin. He remembered her thrashing against her binds, surrounded by flames.

He remembered the fire, the pain. The torturous pain as the fire devoured him.

But, he remembered their faces. The glorious faces of Aro, Marcus and Caius, as they came to their rescue. He remembered how they destroyed the village, wiping them all out. As he and his sister writhed in pain in the arms of the wives throughout their transformation.

Only glimpses.

**A/N: Review. **


	2. AN: Holding

**A/N: I'm putting all my current stories on hold for the moment. I realize that I can only take on one story at a time. So I'm dropping all my current stories and I will continue them as soon as I finish my main story. Keep watch on this one though, because I might be posting here and there. Check my profile for updates on my new story and my current ones. Thank you for reviewing I hope I don't lose you as readers with my little holding period.**

**Let me know if you're willing to wait for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a short drabble to see if you guys want this to continue. So if you like it and want more. review. Also check out my other story 21 Guns, a SethxOc fic. It didn't get the reaction I wanted to if you could read it and review I would really appreciate it. Review. **

* * *

Their footsteps echoed around the hall as Riven and her friends, alongside a group of sunburned tourists, were led deeper into the depths of Volterra. Their guide spewed random tid bits of information that were lost to Riven. She didn't even want to be here, she had tried to persuade her friends not to follow the woman named Heidi, but they wouldn't listen.

It was the first time Riven had failed to persuade anybody to do what she wanted; it was as if Heidi had some sort of control over them that made them force her to come. And no matter what they said, or what they saw of the building that had been kept a mystery for all of their childhood, nothing could shake the ominous feeling that oozed through the walls of the chambers that Heidi led them through.

Apparently Riven was not the only one afraid of what the castle held, a small woman was blathering away in a foreign language, clutching a cross tightly in her worn hands. The woman grapped a hold of Riven's arm, shaking her into silence (not that she had been talking much before).

The small woman was speaking to her urgently, shaking her. Her grip on Riven's arm was beginning to hurt and she bent under the pressure. Then Heidi appeared out of nowhere, the woman shrank back speaking faster and fearfully. Heidi glared at her for a fraction of a second and turned back to a painting and told them a bit about it.

Riven stared at the woman as her friends fawned over her, see if she was ok, going on about rude and crazy old women. But Riven heard none of it; she was shocked as to how Heidi had arrived so quickly. Why was the woman so afraid of her?

Then Heidi led them through a large oak door and the screaming began. The tourists were the first to go, them her friends, Riven fled to a corner tears flowing down her face as she watched helplessly. She told them it was a bad idea.

Dark figures with black T-shirts and pants jumped up and perched on their shoulders and bit into their necks. Their screams choked off with a sickening gurgles as Riven watched from a corner. There were blurs of black and white as more of the group fell.

Then Riven was pressed up against a wall, a boy stood in front of her. His eye were scarlet and his skin was smooth and white. Riven found herself staring at the beauty of him, his dark brown hair was hanging boyishly in the ruby red eyes and his full lips were a hairs breath from hers.

He searched her face for a second, and hesitated to do what had been done to her friends.

"Alec?" an airy voice called from behind him. He tilted his head towards them, but didn't turn around.

"Yes master?" He said in a deep voice. It was beautiful to Riven, she found herself wanting to listen to it just for the sound of it. But in her terror she looked over his shoulder. Three cloaked figures stood in front, and behind them were countless others dressed in black. They were watching the couple with a vague curiosity, wondering why Alec didn't finish the girl.

"Come finish up boy, we have a few newborns to attend to," The man's voice was soft but harsh at the same time. The boy hesitated, looking back into Riven's fear filed eyes. His eyes held worry and indecision.

"What if she's useful?" He asked, this time keeping his gaze on the girl.

The man considered this for a moment, "Do you think she is?" He asked curiously.

Alec nodded, still staring into the girl's dark blue eyes, "I'll take her to Eleazar if you wish." The boy offered. All of this made no sense to Riven, she was to lost in the face of the boy who held her against the wall. His hold was so gentle, as if he was afraid of breaking her. His beauty washed all else from her mind, and she forgot that she was afraid, and terrified.

The man hesitated and half turned to the three behind him, opening his mouth as if to say something but changed his mind. He strode over to Alec and the girl. He smiled at her.

"She's beautiful," The man said.

Alec let the girl drop to the floor. She swayed but he held her steady careful not to hurt her. She looked between Alec and the man, her terror returned.

"Don't be afraid darling," The man said, "My name is Aro."

Riven hesitated as Aro held out his hand but she took it all the same, she flinched at his cold skin and she wondered if Alec was the same. Aro clasped her hand and held it, his eyes seemed to glaze over. Alec held the girl steady when she made to pull away, he tried to distract her.

"What's your name?" He asked. Riven looked up at him, his gaze was soft.

"Riven," She said in a frightened voice. Alec nodded and the faintest of smiles flickered across his face.

Aro let go of her hand, "She could be useful. Take her Eleazar in the morning, for now let her rest. She has been through much."

And with that he left, followed by the rest of them. Leaving Riven with Alec.

**A/N: Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Due to popular demand (and that fact that I REALLY like this story) I have decided to add another chapter to My Immortal. Be warned these chapters will be VERY short, resulting in fast updates and more chapters. So Riven is back with a heavy heart, having lost her childhood friends to the Volturi , only she is left. Now to avoid any confusion this is set during New Moon meaning Edward and Bella and Alice are in the little lobby with Gianna. Alice dosen't have any visions regarding Riven because of reasons that will be revealed later on in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the plot lines for Stephenie Meyer's books. I only own Riven, who has been a character in so many fanfic ideas it makes me dizzy, and the plot for this story (which happens to be tied into the plot for New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn)  
**

**A/N: Tell me what you think of Riven so far, honestly I know you don't have much to go by but I want to know your impression of her at the moment, how dose she come across to you. I don't want her to be another 'Bella' in the world of Twilight FanFiction, I want her to be different. I want her to stand out to you. If I have anything to say about it she won't be COMPLETELY infatuated with Alec. I want him to work for her love and her trust. What do you think? Review, I want your honest opinion!

* * *

**

Riven stood frozen beside him, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She looked down at the bodies of her friends scattered across the floor. Hot tears formed in her eyes, blurring her vision. She blinked and they spilled, running down her face.

She walked numbly to the body of a small blond haired girl. Her skin was cold and blue. Riven let out a strangled sob and gathered the slender blond girl in her arms. The boy walked to her side and knelt down beside her, watching her sob the name of the dead girl.

He hesitated, his hand lingering over her back. Should he comfort her? There was no doubt that he wanted to, but what would be her reaction if he did. After all it was his kind that had killed her friend. She let out another strangled sob and rocked the dead girl back and forth burying her face in the girl's hair.

Alec threw caution to the wind as that sob escaped her lips. She looked heartbroken as he rubbed her back, making small circles on her slight shoulders. Then she looked up at him with glassy blue eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"Why me?"

It was barley a whisper, but Alec heard it. Riven stared at him, searching his face for an answer, when she didn't get one she whispered again.

"Why me?" She sounded desperate, but even Alec didn't know why he had spared her. In truth, there was something about her that radiated mystery. Something that held him captivated, maybe it was her sandy brown curls that he twisted around his finger. Maybe it was her dark blue eyes, that seemed to look into your very soul. But truth be told Alec didn't know the answer to her question.

He slid closer to her, she shivered as his nose trailed across her cheek. He gently moved the curls that hung in his way and whispered his answer in her ear.

"I don't know." It was a simple answer, and he moved down her neck. He inhaled deeply, committing her scent to memory. He thought for a moment, if this was what Edward felt for the human girl in the lobby. Although Riven's scent was strong and beautiful, it was not as potent to as the girl was to Edward.

Alec was sure that he would not have been able to help himself if she was his la tua cantante. He chuckled into her neck and pulled away, toying with a long sandy brown curl. He whispered her name, tasting it on his tongue and she looked at him, her face was stained with tears.

It hurt him to see her like that, her face was to beautiful to be marred by tears. So he wiped them away, but more replaced them. A frown tugged at his lips as he cradled her face softly in his hands, her heart had picked up. She was frightened.

He hugged her to his chest and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid."

She sniffed and sobbed once. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed small circles on her back repeating his small whisper. It became a mantra, then, a lullaby. It soothed Riven, slowly lulling her to sleep, and she felt her fear slowly ebb away, even though the grief was still fresh in her heart.

He could do nothing for her grief. It stayed in her chest, and in her heart, and in her mind, eating away at her. Somehow she saw that it was her fault that her friends were lying cold and lifeless on the hard, unforgiving, cold, gray floor. She thought that if she had tried a little harder to talk them out of it, maybe they would all be shopping and laughing, wandering with their shopping bags in the noonday sun, through the familiar streets of Volterra.

But deep down she knew that if she had the choice to leave, she wouldn't take it.

She felt herself being lifted and she clung to Alec's shirt weakly, her mind clouded by sleep. Aro was right. She had been through much.

Tomorrow Alec would take her to the Denali Coven to see Eleazer. Hopefully he won't take too badly to their surprise visit, Alec had to know for sure if she was useful or not. Though he was certain that she was special, he couldn't help feeling aware of the chance that she could probably be deemed useless Aro's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another drabble chapter for you kiddies. Now, don't worry. Riven's awesome vampire powers will be revealed in the next chapter (IF SHE HAS ANY OF COURSE). So Review and I'll let Alec hug you. **

**Oh, did I forget to tell you? I had Alec in my closet for the first few chapters, he's out now and laughing at me while I write this. Jane and Rivne aren't to happy with me but he and I are good friends.**

**So, Review. Or I'll SIC Riven on you with the AWESOME VAMPIRE POWERS THAT SHE MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE!**

***Evil Laugh* *Evil Coughing Fit* *Clears Through, while Alec pees himself with laughter***

**Review.**

* * *

Rumors flew around the city that night. The mothers grew worried for their daughters when they did not return home. Nobody had seen the girls since the day before, their families said they had left for a small shopping escapade but never returned. No one knew where they were, no one knew the fate of the four girls.

The families had a dark feeling that they would never see their daughters again. Search parties went out at around eleven after the girl's phones had stopped ringing, going straight to voicemail. They were made up of old friends and family, but they returned with nothing. The mothers cried in the night under the orange glow of the street lap as the hour grew later and later. And still the search parties had nothing.

They called it a night, hoping against hope that the girls were just out doing stupid things, and that they would be home in the morning. But they knew deep down that this wasn't the case.

The girls were smart, they knew better than to get drunk and sleep around. They knew better than to not answer their phones. They knew better than to worry their mother's like this. But when you're a father and a mother you can never give up hope when looking for your only child.

They would search forever, never abandoning the search. But they would search in vain. They would never find their daughters, they would never see them run through the sun bleached streets of Volterra. They wouldn't even see the one who was still alive. Because she know lay asleep in the arms of a vampire, haunted by nightmares that were only kept at bay when he hummed to her, deep in the castle of Volterra.

And she would only ever see them from afar, only ever seeing them from the windows of the castle. Locked away in a tower because of a secret that she didn't want to know. Because of a future that was now unavoidable.

* * *

Alec's fingers trailed over her face, tracing her features. He hummed tunelessly keeping away the fears as she slept soundly in his arms. Riven had awoken, crying in the middle of the night. Calling the names of her friends, and he had soothed her back to sleep, humming a beautiful tuneless lullaby. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, coming into view in his window.

The rays of sunlight raced through the room as the sun rose higher in the sky. Riven stirred beside him as the beams caressed his skin, making it shine, and he stopped humming. She opened her eyes and blinked and she gasped.

"Oh." Her dark blue eyes were wide as she took him in. She stretched a hand out and touched his cheek. His skin was sparkling, like thousands of tiny diamonds, but it was as smooth as marble. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

It was a small uncertain smile, but Alec felt his heart sore with that small curve of her lips.

Riven felt happy for a small moment, she felt as if nothing was wrong with the world in that small moment, but then all the memories from the previous night came flooding back. Hitting her like running into a glass door, and a single tear slid down her cheek washing the small smile away.

A single tear was all she had left to shed. A single tear, after thousand others, was the final tear she shed over her beautiful childhood friends.

And he wiped it away and kissed her head, whispering to her. She sighed and relaxed in his arms. They were gone, but in a better place, she chanted to herself, a better place than this one. Full as this one was with it's vampires and God knows what other horrible creatures that wandered the night.

She sighed again as the boy breathed deeply, his face buried in her hair. He had an arm draped over her waist and one under her head, his fingers tangled in her curls. He kissed her head again and lifted her up of the bed.

"Good morning, Riven."

* * *

**A/N: Review**


End file.
